new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheScentOfPlums/Smash Bros Lawl: My Best To Worst
Yo, It's me! I've seen quite a few of these and I decided to share my opinions on my favorite movesets. (emphasis on opinion) Also imma gonna update this frequently, so there's really no need to comment "eeeeh you forgot so-and-so". Lawl Original (chincherrinas) 1. The Bores (hehe) 2. Sheev 3. Mary 4. Frollo 5. J. Jonah Jameson 6. Madotsuki 7. Tommy Wiseau 8. Codec Snake 9. J. Jonah Jameson 10. Weird Al 11. Nicholas Cage 12. Gaston 13. I M Meen 14. Mama Luigi 15. Yomika 16. Hank Hill 17. Haruhi 18. The King 19. Nostalgia Critic 20. AVGN 21. Ib 22. Jaime Maussan 23. Billy Mays 24. Best Hercules 25. Panty & Stocking 26. Aya 27. Don Ramon 28. M. Bison 29. Toon Wily 30. Scanty & Kneesocks 31. Leonidas 32. New Hercules 33. Zoolander 34. Carlos Trejo 35. Guile 36. Hitler YTPGuy's Lawl (YTPguy17) 1. 9-Volt 2. Toon Dr. Mario 3. CD-i Ganon 4. Bill Nye 5. Wreck-it Ralph 6. Ophelia Chill 7. Cosmo 8. Dark Helmet 9. CD-i Link 10. Patrick 11. Smosh 12. Morshu 13. Spongebob 14. Annoying Orange 15. CD-i Mario 16. Genesis Jackson Lawl ARL (Agentrockluxury2) 1. AOSTH Sonic 2. Engineer 3. Inspector Gadget 4. Willy Wonka 5. Sniper 6. Pyro 7. Spy 8. Scout 9. Medic 10. Heavy 11. Demoman 12. Michael Jordan 13. Soldier Lawl Nova (Skapokon) 1. Vinesauce Joel 2. SeHa Girls (all of them) 3. Captain N 4. Toon Waluigi 5. Crack Figure 6. Katie Tiedrich 7. Hat Kid 8. Irene 9. Reddy the Wizard 10. 60's Batman 11. Toon Guybrush 12. Star Butterfly 13. Skinner 14. Samuel L. Jackson 15. Timmy's Dad 16. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 17. Dipper Pines 18. Zack & Tetris 19. Jade Harley 20. Vince Offer 21. 60's Spiderman 22. CD-i Zelda 23. Toon K. Rool 24. Perry the Platypus 25. Asdfguy 26. Toon DK 27. John DiMicco 28. Yzma 29. Elsa 30. Sheldon Cooper 31. Worst Hercules Lawl Nova Mirror Fighters 1. Planty the Potted Plant 2. Mustache Girl 3. Eclipsa 4. Asdfgal 5. 2nd Dimension Doof 6. CD-i Impa 7. Metal Head 8. Game Gear 9. 60's Batgirl 10. Principal Amzy 11. Leonard Hofstadter 12. Bipper 13. Mike Vincent Lawl MAD (Peez-Dah) 1. Cartoon Ganon 2. Jafar 3. UDK 4. Mormon Jesus 5. Gay Luigi 6. Sabrina Skunk 7. Movie Bison 8. Van Darkholme 9. Linkara Lawl Beatdown (ShadBad88) 1. The Thwomps 2. Dan Backslide 3. Mama Umbridge 4. Strong Bad 5. Gary Oak 6. Frisk 7. Psycho Dad 8. Kiran 9. Tord 10. Homestar Runner 11. Markiplier 12. Tom 13. Viola 14. John Egbert 15. Matt 16. Watts & Rosalene 17. Edd 18. Karkat Vantas 19. Stephen Quire Lawl Beatdown Echo Fighters 1. Darkiplier 2. Chara 3. Eduardo 4. Ellen Lawl What-If (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Ed 2. Eddy 3. Smol Nozomi 4. Edd 5. Inori Aizawa 6. Actual Sloth 7. Yeet Sayori 8. Larry the Cucumber 9. Kaminashi Nozomi 10. Starbomb Link 11. Rick & Morty 12. Brad 13. Caddicarus 14. Tito Dick 15. Rolf 16. GIR Lawl What-If Echo Fighters 1. Bloody GIR L-NEO (Renegade Jade) 1. Panchito Spongebob 2. Yamamura 3. Siivagunner 4. Jyushimatsu 5. Hexagon 6. Shovel Knight Lawl Liquid Crystal (DeBawcks ProDuckShuns) 1. Youtube Error Icon 2. Peacock 3. Gaster 4. Movie Daisy 5. Toon Yoshi 6. Poppy 7. Bootleg Pikachu 8. Cody 9. Board James 10. Zalgo 11. McZee 12. Lapis Lazuli 13. Mindy 14. Slapstick 15. Red 16. Toon Q*Bert 17. Wendigo 18. Weegee 19. Vault Boy 20. Headdy 21: N00b 22. Herobrine 23. Xander Mobus 24. John Madden 25. Flowey 26. Spingebill 27. 80's Nick Pinball 28. Best Pinkie Pie 29. Marionette 30. Obsidian Pie 31. Richard Watterson 32. Terezi Pyrope 33. CD-i Bowser 34. Undyne 35. MS Paint Guy 36. Bite Victim 37. Goomba 38. Best Spongebob 39. Chell 40. Golden Freddy 41. Mira 42. Magikarp 43. Mr. Krabs 44. Pitfall Larry 45. Reitanna Lawl Zero (Hammer Man) 1. Wile E. Coyote 2. Optimus Prime 3. Untold Paper Luigi 4. Buzby 5. Toon Eggman 6. Sixshot 7. Black Friday Woody 8. Space Ghost 9. Headmaster Galvatron 10. Toon Pac-Man 11. JibJab Bush 12. Mr. Nezzer 13. Pokey 14. Shaggy Lawl Nitro (Dark92Enigma) 1. Blockbuster Buster 2. Retardgamer 3. Rainbow Dash Lawl Soul (silentchatterbox52) 1. Chell 2. Lewis 3. Bender 4. Marty McFly 5. The Grinch 6. Sans 7. Big Cookie 8. Hamilton 9. The Chosen One Lawl Encore (TheScentOfPlums) 1. Quote 2. Nico Yazawa 3. Madeline 4. Ratboy Genius 5. Kirbopher 6. Gay Spaghetti Chef Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em (Miro Floydike) 1. Globglogabgalab 2. Walrus Grandpa 3. Melies Moon 4. 60's Moomin 5. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 6. Waligie 7. Bluster Kong 8. ODEMH 9. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 10. Hulk Hogan Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee) 1. Umlaut 2. Untold Paper Mario 3. Caleb 4. Green De La Bean 5. Khonjin 6. John Freeman 7. Hypergon 8. Gmod Player 9. Yung Venuz 10. Space Invader Lawl Quartz (soda/jasper) 1. Anjelo 2. Mimi Lawl Demic (Esrion) 1. DSP 2. Sabitsuki 3. Yee 4. Testinman Lawl Galaxy (Interior Crocodile Alligator) 1. Papyrus 2. Somari 3. Abobo 4. Jenny Wakeman 5. Hacked Sonic 6. Rex Salazar Lawl Mayhem (Matrics) 1. Junkrat 2. Urotsuki Lawl Starstruck (geek_dash) 1. K.O. 2. Soos Lawl Meta (Kirb-Star) 1. Missingno 2. CD-i Ganon 3. Diglett 4. Etemon Lawl Nebula (Someguyontheinternet) 1. Gordon Ramsay Lawl's Peak (David Rycan) 1. Crazy Dave 2. Eevee 3. Lightbulb 4. Paper Mario 5. James 6. Hajime Hinata 7. Henry Stickmin 8. Jaiden (dw, i have nothing against jaiden, it's just that the moveset wasn't the best) A Smash Bros Lawl Thing (Best Version of Hercules) 1. Proto 2. Commercial Kirby 3. Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff 4. Mr. Burns 5. Quint 6. Puffin Forest 7. SMG4 Steve 8. CATS 9. Retold Shrek 10. Burnt Face Man 11. Savant 12. Problem Sleuth 13. Assistant All Star Smashers (Exotix & Goos) (just to clear up, i'm only listing the newest movesets) 1. Lee Saunderson 2. Super Minecraft Kid 3. Greg Heffley 4. Sonny Slaven Lawl Assault (Luis SaladBar) 1. Ice Cream Sandwich 2. Mr. Bump 3. AIM 4. Erin Esurance Lawl Aureus (Shrekles) 1. Scratch Cat 2. Micheal_P 3. Mic-Chewing Kid 4. Awesome Parody Steve 5. Memeulous 6. Pivot Stickfigure Lawl Joust (Sxips) 1. Koopa Kid Lawl Neon (SapphireSpoon) 1. Sprite Megaman Lawl Dreams (Star Lux) 1. Arle Nadja 2. Brickbattle Guest 3. Osaka 4. Tamatoa Lawl Redacted (DipoTheTem) 1. KirbyM 2. Danooct1 3. Hal & Jeff 4. Flash Cirno 5. Cookie Alice 6. Underpants Sans Lawl SkyBlue (Ripth) 1. Woodman 2. Zee-Tee Lawl Hypercubed (Stelle-Parallax) 1. Marble 2. Boxman Category:Blog posts